Explosive Changes
by Irish Witch83
Summary: Hermione has changed and is about to show everyone just what a mudblood is capable of doing! ;D Please RnR, this is my first go at one o these. will eventually be Ron and Hermione
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it!! All I have to my name is a few pairs of nice shoes and even then they aren't Jimmy Choos like I'm sure the wonderful J.K. Rowling has!!

        Chapter  1 

 Changes and Plans

It had started off as a normal day but soon after waking Hermione Granger realised that today was the day she was going to Diagon Alley for books and supplies for seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Granted, that she was excited at the thought of her knowledge that would undoubtedly be brought with her new books and her new and last year at Hogwarts. She was more excited as to the fact that Dumbledore had finally granted Hermione and Harry permission to stay with the Weasleys for the rest of the summer (but not before workers from the Ministry had placed adequate protection spells on the Burrow so as to ensure that the 'Boy Who Lived' who continue living) and she would be leaving for the Burrow that evening after travelling to Diagon Alley.

With great excitement Hermione quickly showered and dressed before going to the kitchen for some breakfast where she was greeted by her parents. Although her parents where unbelievably proud of Hermione and of her being a witch, Hermione knew that at times her parents did not know as to how to act around her now as she had changed so dramatically since starting at Hogwarts. Although she had always been studious, Hermione's parents sometimes worried as to the extent of time and energy that Hermione placed in her studies each summer instead of enjoying her free time as to its full potential like the local Muggle teenagers. Her parents could never fully contemplate the fact that Hermione's life was continuously put in jeopardy because of the company she had chose during her first year at Hogwarts.

Her parents noticed a definite change in Hermione (whether for the better or worse they weren't sure) since her return from the end of last term. Its seems that the deaths of Voldemort's opponents had finally taken its toll on Hermione, although her studies still held a prominent part in Hermiones' life  (as noticeable by the now permanent ink marks on her hands from years of excessive note taking and reading in the library). Hermione now took more of an interest in non-academic activities such as going out to parties, a newfound interest in the opposite sex and an interest (that would come to be much to the joy of Lavender and Pavrati, and many of the Hogwarts boys for that matter) in make-up and fashion.

As Hermione entered the kitchen that morning she was greeted by the overly stunned faces of her parents

"Hey Mum, hey Dad, beautiful day isn't it?" her father, after five minutes or so of sitting in numb silence, finally spoke "Hermione, dear, do you really think that those clothes are right for your trip to Diagon Alley?"

"Dad, it's perfectly alright, I'll be putting on my robes once I get to The Leaky Cauldron. No-one will see what I'm wearing" Hermione retorting before silently adding _though I do want to show a few certain people the new, improved Hermione Granger and show them all my new 'magic' tricks!!_

Her mother became slightly worried as to her daughters phrasing on that last comment and the corresponding twinkle that appeared in her eyes afterward but was relieved when she thought of Hermiones friends from school – the kind Weasley girl and her amusing, ever so prone to blushing, brother and, of course, the boy who could never do any harm to 'his' Hermione, Harry Potter. Yes, those boys would keep an eye on her daughter and take care of her. Little did she know, Hermione was thinking something very similar but the 'care' she hoped she'd receive she quite different from what her mother hoped for

Oh yes, Hermione planned to have an explosive time this year at Hogwarts, even if it killed her. She planned to go out with a BANG!

A/N : Please let me know as to whether you like this fan-fiction as it's my first and I'm not sure if I'll continue on with it!! Review or flame I don't mind. Any reaction is a good reaction!!  


	2. Let the fun begin

Disclaimer:  I own nothing!!!

      Chapter 2

                                                Let the fun begin

After quickly eating breakfast, under the eagle-eye gaze of her parents, especially her mother for some reason unknown to Hermione, she returned to her room to make sure that she had all the necessary provisions for her summer at the Burrow and her year at Hogwarts. After finishing that task, she moved onto taming her hair and applying some make-up before her trip, she wanted to make an impact.

 Once finished, she retrieved her Hogwarts robes from her wardrobe and placed them in her, pink and silver, Quicksilver backpack (although she had no intention of wearing them on this trip, she intended to show of her new, improved, yoga and kick-boxing toned physique to its full potential) and went to the living room where her parents had lit a fire, before leaving for work, to ensure that Hermione make her way to Diagon Alley safely.

"Let the fun begin" was the last thing she said before throwing some Floo powder into the fire and shouted "Diagon Alley", unfortunately Hermione's journey came to an abrupt and unusual end when she fell from the fireplace at The Leaky Cauldron and thankfully landed in a strong pair of arms instead of face-first onto the hard floor. She looked up to see a cold, blue pair of eyes staring into her cinnamon ones, "Hello Mudblood!!" where the only words she heard before falling unconscious.

When Hermione finally woke up, she found herself in unknown surroundings and glancing at her watch she realised it had been over an hour since she left her home. Looking around the room Hermione saw no clues as to whose room it could be, seeing no traces of individuality whatsoever in her environment Hermione came to the assumption that she was in one of the rooms over The Leaky Cauldron and decided that if she intended on meeting her friends on time she had better leave the room now as she still had to exchange her muggle money for wizards money at Gringotts. As Hermione stood she realised that someone had removed her boots and long button up shirt before placing her in the bed, she began to look for her things (she only has on a baby blue halter bra top and a pink micro-mini on now) when she thought she heard a slight click but continues searching nevertheless.

"Excuse me, but what in the name of Merlin are you doing in my room? I would like some answers!" a voice called angrily from behind Hermione, she turned to find herself staring into two of the greenest eyes ever to be seen

"Harry!!" Hermione screamed happily and quickly grabbed Harry into a hug. As Harrys' arms wound around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer into an embrace something fell to the ground. They both looked down and blushed; it was Harry's towel that he had been wearing. He was now standing in front of Hermione looking very wet, handsome and very, very naked. He looked quite different to the last time Hermione had seen him but then again Hermione looked very different from what she had getting of the Hogwarts Express two years ago

Harry had spent his sixth year of Hogwarts doing a school exchange in Bulgaria so he could train for his inevitable battle with Voldemort. He also trained with Viktor Krum and his Qudditch team while he was there and was now considering an offer to join the team after graduating from Hogwarts later this year.

*Hermione's P.O.V. *

Oh my Lord, that year away certainly changed Harry for the better. I'm going to have some fun this year, maybe I should just take a quick peek to see just how much fun I could have with Harry _*quick glance downward* _

"Well, Harry, I see your year away treated you well. Very, very well actually!" I say flirtily while arching my eyebrow. I want to see if I could provoke any 'attention' from Harry. He's blushing, great I've gotten a bit more of a reaction from him, I'll just have a little fun with this I think!

*Normal P.O.V. *

Slowly Hermione turned and bent over, rubbing herself up against Harry as she went, and took the towel from the ground, turning to face him again she said "Maybe you should put this back on before something that I," pausing to glance down at Harry's obvious excitement "well we," arching her eyebrow, she continued while pressing herself up against Harry and stroking his arm "might end up doing! I'll just turn around so you can change" while turning "Oh and by the way, nice piercing, and the birthmark – very cute!!!"

A/N : You wanna know where the piercing and birthmark are don't ye??? Well review with opinions and stuff and tell me what ye want to see done and I'll write it!!!


	3. Scent of Attraction

Disclaimer: I own nothing here except the plot!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Scent of Attraction  
  
"Harry mate, over here!! Where in the name of Merlin have you been all this time?" Ron yelled from outside Eeylops Owl Emporium to Harry who was across Diagon Alley. "Sorry mate, but you know where I've been, been in Bulgaria the past year. Surprised Hedwig was able to make so many flights and little Pig too, at least it wasn't Errol making the flight or who knows who would have gotten them. Although, I did get one of two letters that were meant for Bill and Charlie, I think Pig got a little over-excited" "I know all that, I meant why are you late to meet me here! We were supposed to meet half an hour ago" "Oh ya, sorry. Got a bit sidetracked. You'll find out why in a few minutes" Harry told Ron, blushing. "No, Harry tell me now, you know I hate having to wait to hear things. Why are you blushing, what's going on? Tell me now!!!" "No" "Yes" "No" "YES! HARRY TELL ME" Ron yelled back, drawing unwanted attention from surrounding wizards. Harry was about to answer when.. "Hey guys, why were you yelling, Ron? What wouldn't Harry tell you?" "Just why he was.." Ron had stopped talking at the sight of Hermione. "Ron?? Hello!!" waving her hand infront of Ron's face "I think he's just a bit shocked by your .... Transformation Hermione" "Was I really that bad beforehand, Ron??" Hermione said with a hurt expression on her face.  
  
* Ron's P.O.V *  
  
God, I hate when she does that, she can get away with anything then and she knows it, now more than ever with the way she's looking today. Who knew that behind all those books and loose robes was that body? I mean she's always been beautiful in my eyes but now it's like Whoo!! She's gorgeous! I'll never get a chance with her now especially since Harry's back again I stand no chance of getting her up against the famous Harry Potter, the only person to have survived any encounter with You-Know-Who, how am I, Ronald Weasley, meant to compete with that?  
  
*Normal P.O.V *  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione, it's just that you look amazing, I was stunned for a minute. I mean Lavender and Pavrati will lose their positions as the hottest Hogwarts witches now, you'd get it hands down!" Ron said while his ears turned bright red "Why thank you! I think Harry was stunned when he first saw me too, weren't you Harry?" "Ya, but I mean your just Mione again now to me, once I got the initial shock of the change in you" "Thanks, Harry. I think I prefer Ron's comments better and speaking of him, do I get a hug from my favourite Weasley?" "I dunno, I can go find Fred for you if you want, Hermione!!?" Ron commented with a scowl on his face "Oh not this again, Ron. I thought you had gotten over that" "Mione, what are the two of ye going on about?" Harry asked, puzzled  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Hermione was sitting in an old over-cushioned coach in the Burrow living room of a warm Augusts evening the previous summer, reading 'Hogwarts : A History' quietly when Fred and George came running into the room and Fred suddenly ran up to Hermione and kissed her, the kiss both stunned her and excited her so she returned it with fervour. The kiss itself was amazing, lips-on-lips, tongue against tongue, body pressed up against body, hands roaming. It was everything that a kiss should be - gentle at first. Loving, passionate, horny and beyond anything that either of the participants had expected. The kiss was brought to an unwanted end by the yelling from the doorway "Fred!!? What in the hell are you doing to Hermione? Get of off her" With much delay Fred and Hermione separated only to see Ron standing in the doorway looking like he wanted nothing more than to pounce on Fred and kill him. "Brilliant!! It works", muttered George "What works, George?" retorted Hermione "Our new invention. Scent of Attraction. It causes the wearer and the first member of the opposite sex" "Whom they aren't related to" Fred added in, "That they see to feel incredibly attracted toward one another and act on that attraction. It should last about five minutes which means that I should run for it. Right. About. Now!" George said and ran out of the room "What in the hell is going on? FRED! What did you do to me?" Hermione yelled after finally snapping out of the spell "Well, Herm! I kissed you and you kissed me and may I just say that Ron is a very lucky man. That is a wicked tongue you have on you!!" winking at Ron, Fred ran out of the house, stopping only to grab his broom on his way to join his twin out the back  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
"You and Fred" Harry screamed "Harry, be quiet. We're in a bookstore!" "Ya, Harry, you wouldn't want to taint Hermione's haven. It's like the homeland of her God" "Aaggghhhh!!! I hate you, Ron." Hermione yelled before turning and running in the opposite direction of the store. "Now, you've done it! Come on Ron, why are you like that with her all the time? I see that my year away didn't lead to you two stopping fighting and just finally getting it on!" "What in the hell are you going on about, Potter?" "You two. Ye only argue like that to cover up your attraction towards one another! Now go and apologise to her before she decides not to come to the Burrow or to hex you." "Fine, I'll go!!"  
  
Authors Notes!!!  
  
Thank you very, very, very much to the people who have reviewed my story so far!! Here are some replies to them  
  
HarryPotterGirly - 1 - Thank you for your constructive comments on chapter one of my tale 2 - I'm sorry you didn't enjoy chapter 2 and your last comment "I won't be returning to read future chapters". You probably won't get to read this. Sorry, you didn't like my bit of fun with the Harry and Hermione situation  
  
El-Nadador - 1 - Hermione was wearing something similar to Christina Aguilera does in her video 'Dirrrty' but the top is a baby blue and the (cord) skirt is a pinky-purpley colour. Her misplaced boots are suede and purple and the long shirt coat is pink and satiny, it's wrap around and reaches her knee. 2 - I'm glad you like chappies 1+2 and hope that you enjoyed this chapter too!  
  
Silly Sac - Thanks and I hope you enjoy this chappie  
  
Mione Weasley - In due time I shall reveal where the piercing and tattoo are but I havta say the guesses were good. And don't worry Hermione and Ron will end up together. There may be bumps along the journey to their inevitable happy life in coupledom in my story but they will get together and I think I'll give this story a happy ending!! :D 


End file.
